Kindergarden
by Omegathyst
Summary: I was made, created. They made me here and promised great hopes of fusion, shape shifting, and lots of power. I was made in Kindergarden 12, the supervisor is named Peridot. Her assistant and messenger looks unsure of everything she sees, like she doesn't know anymore. There's my twin, Cat's Eye, and a gem named Onyx who has captured my attention. Now a one-shot.


**Kindergarden List of Characters**

**Supervisor of Kindergarden 12: _Peridot_-**Green gem with pale yellow hair shaped as a square and has green eyes. Gem location-forehead. Weapon-Longsword**  
Messenger of Kindergarden 12: _Lapis Lazuli_-**Blue gem with medium-length blue hair, water wings, and blue shirt and skirt. Gem location-middle back. Weapon-Blue club

**Weapon Teacher: _Onyx_-**White gem with black hair with white streaks, grey sweater, red shorts and shoes. Gem location-Nose. Weapon-Sledgehammer.**  
****Fusion Teacher: _Agate_-**Slim blue gem with pointy nose, blue and white hair, purple shirt, and green shorts. Gem Location-Right thumbnail. Weapon-Morning star.**  
****Shape shifting Teachers:  
_Scarlet Emerald_-**Light red gem with short orange hair and green eyes, yellow shirt, and purple shorts. Gem location-Right upper leg. Weapon-Barbute**  
_Citrine_-**Yellow gem with long blonde hair with green streaks, blue eyes, big red lips, wide hips, yellow dress with red flower in middle, and green sandals. Gem location-Right armpit. Weapon-Head helm.

**Students(Earth-born gems created in the Kindergarden)  
_Amethyst_-**Light purple short gem with long white hair with dark purple tunic, black tank top, and black leggings. Gem location-Chest. Weapon-Whip.**  
_Cat's Eye_-**Light grey gem identical to Amethyst only with orange and black tunic and shorts. Gem Location-Chest. Weapon-Spear.**  
_Schrol_-**Dark grey gem with black hair made into a ponytail, green tank top, brown shorts, and purple tennis shoes. Gem Location-Back of neck. Weapon-Sparth.**  
_Amazonite_-**Light blue gem with white hair, four arms, red shirt, blue jeans, and velociraptor-like feet. Gem location-Right foot. Weapon-Bowling ball.**  
_Hyalite_-**Yellow gem with short blonde hair with blue streaks, blue eyes, fingers, toes, red shirt, and orange shorts. Gem location-Stomach. Weapon-War hammer.**  
_Milky Quartz_-**Small white gem with wavy white hair, yellow eyes, orange shirt, green shorts, and blue shoes. Gem location-Right knee. Weapon-Nunchucks.**  
_Malachite_-**Black gem with green hair with black streaks, light green eyes, pink shirt, and green shorts. Gem location-Chest. Weapon-Flamethrower.**  
_H.I.Q_-**Stands for Himalayan Ice Quartz. White gem with blue hair, green shirt, blue shorts, and orange shoes. Gem location-On top of head. Weapon-Bullet.**  
_Watermelon Tourmaline_-**Pink gem with turquoise streaks and hair made into a ponytail, green eyes, purple shirt and shorts. Gem location-Right wrist. Weapon-Napalm bomb.

* * *

**Amethyst's POV**

I am here.

I wake and see a blur of light. I had my mouth slightly gaping open and one arm over my eyes.

A green creature with a weird head looks over and nods away from me. Another figure walks in, a blue slim beautiful creature.

"Hello?" the blue creature closes her wings and looks at me with big eyes. "You are one of many, young gem."

I look left and right and pointed at myself.

"Yes, you!" the blue creature giggled, she turned to the green one. "Peridot? What gem did you create her from again?"

"An Amethyst." Peridot replied. "Back at GemWorld, I knew an Amethyst before she was...killed."

I squeezed further against the stone as the blue creature let the light through into my hole.

"She'll have to be able to get out sometime." Peridot muttered. "Lapis, if she isn't out of her hole by sunfall, pull her out."

Force me? I sighed and barely got on my two feet.

"You got on your feet quicker than normal gems." Lapis smiled encouragingly. "Cat's Eye is still in her's."

I tilted my head. Cat's Eye?

"She's identical to you, she's what the Earth people would call a sister." Lapis explained. Even though you just look alike, you're not actually related."

I nodded and Lapis held my hand to keep me up.

"Can you speak?" Lapis asked.

I looked at her, I wanted to get past the dark desolate hole as soon as possible.

"Can we...go out now?" I asked.

Lapis smiled, suppose that's what she wanted to hear, after all.

"Most certainly." Lapis replied. "I'll help you."

Lapis lead me out and the light was disappearing conveniently behind the canyon before me. Pebbles occasionally rolled off the rock walls and I spotted a huge rock.

"Amethyst." Lapis seemed proud of me, quickly learning perhaps why. "That's a Climbing Rock for all the young gems here. Maybe in a few days you can make it to the top."

I looked and saw a yellow gem hovering over one of the holes and muttering some slightly impatient words.

_Must be Cat's Eye in that hole _I thought.

I then looked at all the other gems around me.

"Your dancing must be in sync!" a slim blue gem with a pointy nose said to a group of smaller gems. "Schrol! Hyalite! Quit bickering!"

I looked to a tall, bulky, gem with white skin and wavy black hair.

His red eyes narrowed at the ground, he pulled a long object out of his nose.

"Woah!" I gasped. "What is he doing?!"

"Pulling his sledgehammer out of his gem, it's his weapon after all. And you have one too." Lapis added. "All this, the weapons, the fusing, the dancing, the shapeshifting...you can do that, too."

I looked up at her, she looked so mesmerized at the prospect of introducing me to all these things.

"What was I made for though?" I asked. "All this I can do...for what?"

"You were made to repopulate the gem species." Peridot said behind Lapis. "The GemWorld took a heavy blow from a meteorite and some of us moved here to create more of you to conquer this planet."

"Conquer?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be telling her these things, Peridot." Lapis growled. "She was only made several minutes ago!"

"What does she mean though?" I muttered. "Are we bad?"

Peridot looked up at the sky and scowled. Lapis looked uncomfortable with Peridot, like she knew what Peridot was thinking.

"Just...Just go play with the Climbing Rock." Peridot muttered. She walked away and Lapis looked on longingly.


End file.
